Hulk Hands
thumb|Originally released as a part of the merchandise for 2003 Hulk film, Hulk Hands are a toy consisting of large foam-rubber clenched fists into which the wearer inserts his hands. When worn, they resemble green oversized boxing gloves that can be used to strike people or objects. The Hulk Hands are wired so that when they are bashed together or against objects, they emit various smashing or crashing sound effects, as well as occasional Hulk-related roars or catch phrases. The original release featured semi-open packaging and large "Try Me" tags, which made them extremely popular with children, but much less so with retailers who had to deal with damaged packaging. The Hulk Hands were easily the highest-selling and most popular of toys that Toy Biz produced from the movie license. Realizing their broader appeal, Toy Biz produced a number of runs both for the movie and under a generic comic-based Incredible Hulk banner, now favoring more enclosed packaging but retaining the "Try Me" angle. The most recent version of Hulk Hands, "Gamma Green Smash Fists" are smaller and a darker green than previous incarnations and made by Hasbro as part of the The Avengers film toyline.Gamma Green Smash Fists Similar products Toy Biz also produced Electronic Thing Hands as merchandise for the 2005 Fantastic Four film. The Thing Hands were basically a version of the Hulk Hands colored and textured to resemble those of the Thing, with appropriate sound effects and catch phrases. thumb| Thing Hands made a watchdog group's list for 10 Most Dangerous Toys during the 2005 Christmas season, due to the risk of blunt trauma injuries.Top 10 worst toys for 2005 - CNN Part of the toyline for Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph included cloth covered "Wrecking Fists"Wrecking Fists at Amazon.com and foam "Smash Hands",Smash Hands at Amazon.com both of which produce electronic sound effects. Popular culture Hulk Hands were featured in the 2008 American comedy film Step Brothers starring Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly. thumb| Hulk Hands appeared in Mitch's apartment in the film The Change-Up, a point underscoring his status as a man-child. The June 12th, 2008 opening bell of the New York Stock Exchange was rang by Joe Quesada and others wearing hulk hands to promote the film The Incredible Hulk.Hulk Rampages On Wall StreetThe Incredible Hulk Ringing The Opening Bell - NYSE The fourth episode of season two of the 2008 American Gladiators series was dedicated to the Hulk as part of a promotion of the 2008 film and Hulk Hands were worn in place of Gauntlet power pads.Hulk Themed Episode on American Gladiators thumb| Hulk Hands were also featured in the first episode of the twenty-first season of The Simpsons as well as in the second season of the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros. Hulk Hands are a trademark accessory of the lead singer of Family Force Five. A pair of Hulk Hands appeared in the The Big Bang Theory episode, The Psychic Vortex. In the episode, the hands are given to Sheldon Cooper by Rajesh Koothrappali as bribery so that Sheldon will accompany Rajesh on a double date. Despite Rajesh's objections, Sheldon proceeds to wear the hands on the date. A pair of Hulk Hands appeared in "How I Met Your Mother" episode, Desperation Day. They appeared in Marshall's childhood room and can be seen when he and Ted play video games. Deadpool turned Hulk Hands into trick arrows that end up greatly resembling Green Arrow's boxing glove arrows in functionality. He then states that the real trick is they were all filled with explosives. thumb| See also * Hulk References External links * Review and pictures from X-Entertainment * Official Hulk webpage at marvel.com Hands Category:2000s toys